Meant together
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Sonya wouldn't let them be together but Kenshi won't give up that easy ... Sub-zero x Kenshi M/M Slash


**Sonya wouldn't let them be together but Kenshi won't give up that easy ... Sub-zero x Kenshi**

 **Kenshi P.O.V**

We all were seated and discussed everything about the battle. Everyone was here; and Kuai was next to me. He held my hand as we went through the meeting. It was late and time to sleep.

"Sleep…in your own rooms" said Sonya

I looked down sad. I wanted to stay with Kuai.

"Kenshi…" she gave me an angry face. "Don't"

"Sonya…" I tried saying but she cut me off.

"Sorry…" she said "You two guys…are not allowed to be together…you hear me"

I was about to shout at her but Kuai stopped me.

"It's okay" he said. "I'll walk you to your room"

I walked with Kuai and Tundra. We stopped at my room. He kissed me goodnight.

"See you in the morning" he said. I kissed him again and he left with his dragon.

I got to my room; changed to my night clothes and lay down. I slowly closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Whoo….!" I cried out as I was in the air. "Put me down…"

I was twisted but I held on to Kuai. He was yelling out with joy as he drove his dragon. I yelped and hanged on to him tight. Kuai was behind me driving the dragon. I was on his lap.

"Kuai…please put me down" I said

I don't think he can hear me. I see him smirk; the dragon goes up and up until it stops. We then drop down; all the way down almost to the water.

"Oh…Kuai…" I yelled as held him even tighter. He starts laughing. The dragon pulls up and starts flowing above water.

"It's okay…Kenshi…" he said with his cute smile.

"You sure…?" I asked as I looked around. The dragon was now flying peacefully above the water. "Oh…"

I loosened my grip and looked down to the water. I then see whales going up for some breathe. I pet one and laughed.

"You scared…?" he asked

"Not anymore…" I said

"Good…"

I placed my fingers in the water and let them flow. I laughed a little; the water was cold but it felt amazing.

The dragon was smiling. I petted it and looked straight. Kuai motioned the dragon to get higher. We were above the sky; the clouds right on us. I try to grab them but they just vanished.

"It's so beautiful" I said

Kuai smiled. I spread my arms wide. I yelled out really loud and kept my arms wide open. Kuai laughed and yelled with me. He then spreads his arms and held my hands.

"This is awesome!" I yelled

Kuai laughed and kept on yelling. The dragon was slowly flying through the clouds and wind. I can feel the wind hitting me; it feels so good.

I turned around and I see Kuai. He was staring at me; with those beautiful eyes; his smile; the way he is looking at me...I felt the urge to kiss.

Kuai looked at me with passion. He held my face and brought me closer. We then touched our lips. We kissed each other.

Kuai kiss was so amazing; passionate, demanding…it felt great. He rubs his tongue over my lip; to seek entrance. I opened it wide and he took over me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. We then released for air. I laughed and blushed as I looked down. "Wow…" was all I can say.

"Indeed…" he smirked.

Kuai lead his dragon to fly over the land now. He kissed my neck and with one hand he rubs my chest; body; and arms.

I moaned as I felt his hand roam over me. "Oh yes…"

A lightning then strikes in front of us.

"Tundra!" yelled Kuai as he pulled him away from harm. Tundra is the dragon's name.

The lightning strikes again and it almost hits Tundra. Kuai got controlled and started flying with force.

"Hang on…" he said

The strikes were coming down and one by one Kuai and Tundra dodges them. I held on to him until we see a helicopter.

"Oh no…" I whispered

Kuai stopped his dragon and looked at the copter.

"Kuai stand down and leave Kenshi alone"

"What…?" It was Sonya. She was telling him to leave me alone.

Kuai held me tight.

"No…Sonya…we are fine…" I said "We don't need any of this"

"You two aren't meant for each other!" yelled Sonya "Shoot them down...I warned them"

"What… NO!"

The copters start shooting and hits Kuai. He falls off the dragon.

"NO…!"

* * *

I woke up gasping and looked around. "It was only a dream" I sighed and got up to get some water.

I walked though the halls until I stopped in front of Kuai's room. Tundra was sleeping with him.

 _You two are not meant for each other_

Why would Sonya say that? Wait…it was only a dream. I kept on walking but then stopped.

"That's it…" I don't care if Sonya doesn't want us in the same room. I love him.

I ran to his room and opened the door. Kuai jumps up by the noise and stares wide eyes.

"Kenshi…what are you…?"

I kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I dropped him to the ground when I jumped on him. Kuai kissed back and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Kenshi…that was surprising"

"I know" I kissed him again. I straddled him; taking in everything he has. I brought him closer to me. I won't let him go. That dream did scare me.

"Sorry..Kuai…I had a dream and someone said we are not meant for each other"

"Well...it was only a dream…we are meant for each other" he smiled.

I laid in Kuai chest and drifted to sleep.

It was now morning and I woke up. I see him awake with a smile.

I kiss him again. We then heard a knock.

"Umm guys…" said Johnny with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey…John" I manage to say.

"Its morning…everyone is looking for you two"

"Oh right…"

"We'll be there in five minutes" Kuai said. Tundra gets up and growls at Johnny. He runs away and Tundra blocked the door.

"Kuai…what are you planning…?"

"On making you mine…"

Kuai flipped us over and started rubbing his body to mine.

"Oh yes…"

I'm going to like this.

"OH fuck…"

* * *

"Are they both in the same room?" asked Sonya

"Oh yes…" said Johnny

"Oh fuck…" said Sonya as she walked but Johnny stopped her.

"No…just leave them alone…"

Sonya growls and went back to work.

* * *

 **Hehe just a short story**

 **Sub-zero x Kenshi**


End file.
